Secrets We Hide
by toogay2function
Summary: VERY GAY. Annie and Finnick's daughter and Katniss and Peeta's daughter encounter each other and may develop more than a friendship while they're located at District 4 for a fun weekend with the O'Dairs.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell? It's six in the morning" Alex muttered as she swung her arm over the nightstand and aggressively hit the snooze button of the offending alarm clock.

Alexandra Rose Mellark, daughter of Peeta and Katniss Mellark. 17 years old, a tall (5'8") and athletic figure and her stunning visage framed with long raven black hair and piercing light grey eyes, inherited from her mother.

Alex is an open book, there's not much she doesn't share but just like everyone else she has a secret of her own- she's gay. She's known ever since she was a little girl, she's always found herself drawn to girls and she just doesn't feel the need to come out yet.

"Good morning sweetie" Katniss smiled from the kitchen table

"Good morning mom, why are we awake at this ungodly hour?" Alex groaned as she took a seat next to her mom

"Because" Peeta emerged from the bathroom, his blonde-grayish hair still damp "We're going to District 4 to visit the O'Dairs and celebrate Chloe's birthday" He ruffles Alex's hair and plants a kiss on Katniss's cheek.

Chloe O'Dair. Alex smiles from ear to ear whenever she hears that name. Chloe O'Dair, daughter of Finnick and Annie. 16 (soon to be 17) years old, a bit shorter than Alex (5'5") but a stunning physique and a beautiful face with flaming red locks. (AN: Just imagine Madelaine Petsch for Chloe)

Alex has always had a crush on Chloe, along with everyone who has a set of eyes, maybe this was her chance to get closer to her. Hell, Chloe might not even be gay but to Alex it wouldn't hurt to try.

"You still there Alex?" Katniss jokes as she waves a hand in front of Alex's face "Go pack up, we leave for the train in about an hour" Alex snaps out of her trance and heads upstairs to her room "Do I have time for a quick shower?" She yells from the top of the stairs "Quickly" Was her mom's reply

"What's up with her? She's been acting differently lately" Peeta asks as his brow furrows

"She's a teenager, god knows what's going on in her head" Katniss jokes and they both share a hearty laugh.

As Alex walks into her room she pulls out her gray duffel bag and haphazardly throws a couple of ripped jeans, hoodies, and of course her signature black combat boots. She towel drys her hair and throws on a pair of black sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt with her high school logo on it and tops it off with a pair of white Nike sneakers.

"Might as well try to make myself look decent" Alex says to herself as she looks into her white vanity mirror. She applies some light makeup and blow dries her hair.

"Alright, I'm ready" Alex groans, lugging her bag down the stairs "Here let me help you honey" Peeta laughs and takes the bag from her hands "Thanks dad"

"Are we there yet?" Alex whined as she rested her head on her mom's shoulder like a little kid

"Less than an hour sweetheart" Katniss laughs and pats Alex on the head "Just like your mom, no patience at all" Peeta chides from besides them and Katniss playfully slaps his upper arm

"Oh thank god! Another hour on that train would've killed me" Alex dramatically exclaims as she steps onto District 4 ground

"Katniss!" Everyone whips their heads around and are met with the O'Dairs. "Annie, Finnick!" They run over to them and everyone shares a hug

"Hey Chloe" Alex smiles nervously

"Hi Alex" Chloe returns the same smile and she leans in for a hug, standing on her tippy toes to wrap her arms around Alex's neck while Alex wraps her arms around Chloe's waist

"Woah! I sense a little spark there" Finnick whispers among the other adults "They're cute, let them be" Annie defends

"Alright! Let's get this fun weekend started" Finnick whoops causing Alex and Chloe to pull away

"Your dad's crazy" Alex whispers so only Chloe can hear, Chloe giggles and leans in closer to Alex "He's not wrong about the fun part" She winks


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's our house in a nutshell, Mellarks" Finnick smiles warmly as they re-enter the living room "Let's get you guys settled in and then we'll have some dinner out on the patio"

"Sounds good, thanks Fin" Peeta pats him on the back and starts lugging the baggages up the maple staircase

"Alex, you can go grab a shower if you want. Katniss and I will start on dinner" Annie suggests and Alex smiles "Thanks Annie, I'll be down in a few to help out" Alex hops up the stairs and places her bag in her temporary room

"Alright Alex, just keep your calm. Stop acting like an idiot in front of Chloe" Alex gives herself a little pep talk in the mirror.

She quickly showers and throws on some black sweatpants, a grey hoodie, and black high-top vans "There you look decent enough, now get your head in the game and just act normal" She huffs out a breath and wraps her hand around the knob, hesitantly twisting it open "Were you talking to yourself in there?" Chloe appears out of nowhere causing Alex to jump "Jesus christ!" Her heart pumping out of her chest "Um what? I wasn't talking to myself" She says trying to act confident but failing miserably

Chloe giggles at her suspense and leans in "You look cute" Alex takes a sharp breath in as she feels Chloe's breath on her neck

With a sudden burst of confidence Alex smirks down at Chloe "You trying to hit on me?"

"Well you're not hitting on me so I thought someone oughta start" Chloe shrugs, a smile tugging on her lips "I'm gonna get changed, come with me" She grabs Alex's wrist and leads her to her room

"Woah don't you think that's a bit too much pink?" Alex laughs as she looks around Chloe's room "It's hurting my eyes"

Chloe playfully slaps her on the arm "Oh shut up" She pads over to her closet and pulls out a pair of light blue skinny jeans and a white sweatshirt

"Whoa! What are you doing?" Alex panics as Chloe starts undressing in front of her eyes and focuses her gaze on the ceiling

"Alex" Chloe chides "You can look you know" Alex shakes her head vehemently "Just hurry up"

Chloe throws her head back and laughs, she finishes getting dressed "Alright I'm done"

Alex tears her gaze away from the ceiling "Oh um you look really beautiful" Chloe grins "Thank you" She places a quick kiss on Alex's cheek

Alex looks into Chloe's hazel eyes and then down to her lips, slowly leaning in until their lips are mere centimeters apart "May I?" Alex asks and Chloe nods, biting her lip in anticipation

Alex cups Chloe's cheek and pulls her in. Their lips meet and they both feel a spark course through their bodies, Chloe pulls her in closer by wrapping her arms around Alex's neck as Alex snakes her arms around Chloe's waist. Alex's tongue begs for entry against Chloe's lips and she grants it.

They both pull away, out of breath "Woah that was" Alex breathes out

"I know right" Chloe giggles

"Now I know that wasn't the ideal way to start things off but can I take you out tomorrow?" Alex smiles

"I would love that" Chloe nods and plants a kiss on Alex's cheek

"Hey ladies" Katniss's muffled voice rumbles through the door "Dinner's ready" Alex takes a deep breath and opens the door "Thanks mom, we'll be right down" Katniss raises an eyebrow in confusion as she stares at the pair "Everything ok in here?"

"Oh uh yeah everything's fine. We were just talking" Chloe covers up and Katniss seems to buy it "So what's for dinner?" Alex asks, desperately trying to change the subject "Well the boys are grilling some meat out there and Annie and I made a salad and some fries, so hope you girls are hungry" Katniss smiles

"Famished" Alex pats her stomach and Katniss laughs before heading back down into the kitchen

"Can't wait for the awkward dinner that's about to happen" Alex jokes and Chloe giggles "Oh don't be so dramatic babe"

Alex raises her eyebrows "Babe?" Chloe shrugs "Yeah I call you 'babe' and you call me 'baby', I think it's cute"

"Whatever you say baby" Alex grins and they both head out onto the patio.


End file.
